It is generally recognized that high blood cholesterol levels are significant risk factors in cardiovascular disease which comprises a major health care problem today. Studies have demonstrated that with very few exceptions, populations which consume large quantities of saturated fat and cholesterol have relatively high concentrations of serum cholesterol and a high mortality rate from coronary heart disease. While it is recognized that there are other factors that can also contribute to the development of cardiovascular disease, there is increasing evidence that a causal relationship exists between the concentration of serum cholesterol and the accumulation of undesirable amounts of cholesterol in various parts of the circulatory system in coronary disease. Recent studies have indicated that it is total and low density lipoprotein cholesterol which should be lowered and that it may actually be beneficial to have an elevated high density lipoprotein cholesterol level.
It obviously would be desirable to have pharmaceutical compositions which lower blood cholesterol and low density lipoprotein concentrations in the blood without adversely affecting high density lipoprotein levels and without undesirable side effects.